gabtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of GabToons Universe
A.D 1200 E's Beginnings Era and Beginning of Foopida 1210 A Beginning era of E's World when all fishes evolved into creatures, known as ballittel and fooittel (a caveman versions of foos) A.D 1400 1410 fooittels evolved into Foos, Venenahs, and Mumnees, and other foo-like creatures. 1480 1480 ballittels evolved into Goos, Foops, MuchCruchs, Bombys, Bres, PorkerFaces, QWE Eggs, Yees and other ball-like creatures A.D 1500 Beginning of Spidy Spider and A Super Duper Buggy Adventure In 1519 Spidy was born, he was raised by animals in a barn near Western of Rio Grande (Laredo, Texas), and Robert and his friends are taken from Eastern of Rio Grande (Rio Grande Valley). Around 1530 Pat invented a Cryonic Suspension when Alin was chosen to be freeze to the future. 1545 Spidy had traveled to Rio Grande Valley to meet Robert, and had a discussion to discover South Padre Island, but they discovered a UFO was actually the UFO that caught Pat's inventions so they tried to get on the UFO, but they failed, and Buzz was thinking "I have wonder what will happen his inventions if there in a another planet". E's Way Before and Before era 1550 Swirly E was born 1560 1563 Pat Invented The Magic Basket, but taken away by invaded aliens along with the Cryonic Suspension. 1570 1575 Swirly E got the swirly virus which is why he's evil and invading planets, but suddenly the Shugins made a deal to get the magic basket. A.D 1800 Beginning of E's World and The Jumpers 1801 Jumpy was born 1850 1850 After several generations of Swirly E's family tree. E was born at FooTown, Presentden, and the magic basket landed on his bedroom. When E saw the pichure of the family tree E was wondering "who's my great great grandfather look like dad"? his dad was kinda afraid that he don't want tell that Swirly E is his great great grandfather so he said "umm... you had to find out to yourself when you discovering and having a adventure, I can't tell you about it..". 1855 Pat invented a object named absthat but suddenly let again being taken by the same aliens 1860 1861 E met Goo and others at FooTown Elementary School. 1864 The Cryonic Suspension had landed at Jumpy's House so Jumpy unfreeze Alin, and made a new house for her. A, and P visits E's House and it was E's Birthday so they gave them a parent that was a key to get access to a secret planet. 1890 1895 When the UFO bumped by a asteroid rock absthat landed to a abstract planet and found some creatures look just like him, and they think he was the chosen one. one of friends are abstball, and abstcan. 1898 Swirly E invented FooBot its one of his first inventions but suddenly flew away to a another planet that is secret, so Swirly E made mission to the Shugins to catch FooBot. A.D 1900 1900 Pat invented a replacement to absthat which wasn't abstract at all it was suppose to be a special gift to Walt Disney after 1928. but it was known as gabrielpika, but he notice after it was invented it was splinted into a lot of forms, but one form, evil gabrielpika ran away. 1902 all other forms where taken away let again by the aliens. 1930 1930 Espils and the planet Epsilon where discovered by King Jummie Events of Spidy Spider Meets The Jumpers Begins 1981 Pat had find out that the aliens are Shugins and he was calling Alin on his Phone checking if she's in spaceship but she actually answered she told Pat that she wasn't at the space but at Jumpy's House and Pat notice that he didn't know who Jumpy is. A.D 2000 2002 Gabriel was born as a Ralts. 2006 he evolved into a Kirlia. 2008 Gabriel draws E and Goo. 2010 2014 he evolved into a Gardevoir. 2015 he decided to make E's World into a franchise